The Roadtrip
by HockeyChick17
Summary: After an awesome Halloween sleepover, the girls are heading on a crazy journey that will strengthen their friendship, and have them fighting things they only thought were in scary stories.  Not really just 2 crazy girls visiting our loved horror killers
1. Dance, Dance

**Same bunches of rambling. This is the sequel to The Sleepover.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for Jaz, Shannon and the plot.**

**The story takes place about 5ish months after the sleepover. School is out so they can go on this road trip.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

**

_Jaz and I headed downstairs to find the whole house deserted. WOW this sucks. They left us in the middle of the night and didn't even say goodbye. I walk over to the side table and found a note taped to it,_

Shannon and Jaz,

Thank you for letting us stay, we had a good time, but some things came up and we had to leave early, we hope you understand. Both of you can come visit us anytime, but you should tell us a couple days in advance. Don't want any unwanted deaths to occur.

Hope to see you soon

Michael, Jason, Freddy, Lizard and Goggle

_I look up at Jaz and we both get an idea in our crazy heads. This calls for a road trip!

* * *

_

I look down at my bags trying to remember if I got everything. I nod to myself as I bring the bags downstairs sitting them next to the door. Good thing my parents are cool letting Jaz and I venture into the unknown alone.

I grab my keys giving a last look over before, yelling good bye to my parents and heading out the door. I put the key in the ignition and started the engine, texting Jaz that I will be there in a minute. My phone vibrated and I looked down at the text (I know that it is illegal to drive and text but whatever). I sped up reaching Jaz's house in record time. I pulled up in the driveway stopping in front of the dented garage door. (If you have a brother who plays hockey, you will understand.) I get out, walk up to the front door and opened it going up to Jaz's room to find her still packing.

"You were supposed to be done packing before I got here," I tell her grabbing the shirt off the floor and flinging it at her.

"Well I had important things to take care of before I could pack and I was hoping it would take you a little longer to get to my house, speeder," she tells me with a grin zipping her bag. I just smile at her and help her get her bags out the door so we can get going. I put her stuff in the back and start backing up, trying not to hit her retarded dog on the way out.

Now only a few hours before we reach our destination… Camp Crystal Lake.

**(Lots of hours later [I lost track after 2 days])**

"Are we almost there?"

"Jaz calm down, we have about 30 minutes left before we reach the camp."

"Are you sure? And anyway didn't they say to call first, we could be interrupting something if we just show up there unannounced," Jaz said to me with an uneasy look.

"Yes I'm sure, and how would we reach them, they didn't leave a number and I don't think they will be listed in the phone book. But maybe we should look; do you think they will be listed under: killer, murder or slasher?" I ask her sarcastically turning down the road that said Camp Crystal Lake. She just mumbled something under her breath and went back to staring out the window.

We finally reached the camp after going down a rutted dirt road. I almost ran into a tree and we saw a dead bird laying in the middle of the road. I should really tell Jason to go get this road fixed and to clean up the dead bird. I start offloading everything and notice that there are other people here.

"C'mon Jaz lets go see who it is," I saw pulling Jaz down the trail towards the loud music. I pull Jaz through the undergrowth and was surprised to a dance floor in front of the lake and food everywhere.

"Let's go make friends," I say pulling Jaz yet again over to some people standing near the food. What I was hungry. FIVE hours in a car without any food because the food you packed was eaten by your best friend and there was nowhere to get any food. What does one do? It's not like I could reach down her throat and take it back (even though I was thinking about doing that so that she wouldn't have any food, but I decided against it.)

"Hi, we are camping over in the clearing over there and we heard you so we came to investigate, I hope you don't mind," I say to the guy. He was pretty hot, dark brown hair, straight nose and a little bit of stubble, yep he's hot.

"No, it's ok. You can stay, if you want." He says completely checking Jaz out. I hold in my laugh and push Jaz towards him a little. What do I get for trying to hook her up with someone? Any guesses, a hate filled glare.

"Ok thanks." I turn this time Jaz pulling me towards the lake. I sat down next to her clearly telling something was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Doesn't Jason kill people when they're like at parties, smoking and drinking? People were already starting to drink and I personally don't want Jason to kill me, cause I am at a party."

"Yeah but what are we going to do? I don't exactly know where he is going to be at. The best place to be as where he is coming, isn't?"

"Sure, I just would feel better if we were with Jason right now," she tells me tossing a rock into the water.

"Well while we are here we are just going to have to enjoy ourselves, ok," I say standing up and walking over to the guy and telling him my friend needed some comfort. He looked really excited when I told him this because he took off with a cup of punch and sat down next to her. I turn away happily; I did my one good deed this month, now I just have to get caught up on the last six months. I grab a slice of pizza and sit down watching all the couples dance. I see Jaz dancing off towards the side of the dance floor with the boy I sent her way. She's a lucky girl, now what would I do if I got some boy to ask me to dance. I get up throwing my trash away when I hear the screaming start.

I turn and see Jason about to bring his machete down on some poor girl, when I see him stop. He cocks his head to one side and sets his machete down. What astonished me most was when he started to move his body with the beat. I am pretty sure my mouth had hit the ground when I saw him doing this. He was dancing; this known and feared killer was dancing at some party. I don't even think that he noticed that all the people seemed to be on the outside and he was the one in the middle. That is until someone hit the radio in the corner and it fell over. What was left was dead silence. The guy started to pick it up instantly and had it up on the stand as Jason lifted his arm. The radio let out some static before it was working again. The machete hit the ground with a bang. Again Jason amazed me when he started to do the disco.

At this I laughed and I think I was the only one who had the balls to do this. He spun around to face me and I waved at him. He walked towards me and everyone moved out of the way. He stopped in front of me and stared me down.

"**I thought the note said to call before you came, and if you are here then where might your partner in crime be?" **he said looking the way I pointed. Jaz waved to him but they guy paled, couldn't really blame him though. A known killer staring at you scares a lot of people, unless if you're their crazy fangirl, but you still keep your distance just in case.

"Well, you didn't leave a number and I didn't know if you were listed under killer or slasher," I say to him watching as the people start dancing again.

"**I'm listed under murder actually," **he says without even thinking about it. I laughed at him again. As we were standing there my song came on.

I look around for someone to dance with before I look at Jason and get another idea in my head. I think I should stop with all my crazy ideas before I hurt someone. "C'mon let's dance," I say pulling him out on the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and we start to sway.

"_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated_

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

I look up at him and I smile, I have never danced to a slower song with another boy, and you would be surprised to find out how good a dancer Jason was. I wonder if he dances in secret. I set my head down on his chest and listen to his heart beat as we sway back and forth. _  
_

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that_

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away_

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

_Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..."_

At the end of the song I look back up and I wished that the song didn't end so soon. It could have gone on for an eternity and I would have never gotten tired of dancing with Jason.

"Thank you for the dance," I say to him trying to hide my blush.

"**You're welcome, it was really nice to dance with someone," **he says turning and motioning for Jaz to come over. **"I think you girls need a place to sleep don't you?"**

"That would be nice, I mean we brought like tents but we would rather sleep in a house," I say and watch Jaz nod in agreement.

"**Ok, c'mon lets go," **he adds gliding down the trail and into the tree line. I just shrug my shoulders and follow him with Jaz close on my heels. We finally catch up with him and when I see his house I am shocked, he lied to us. It isn't a house it is more like a shack, definitely not a house.

"Does it leak," I inquire looking at the sky and the rain clouds.

"**Not really, just in some places," **he tells us cheerfully and opens the door into the shack. I walk in and sit on his bed.

"Where do we sleep?" I question.

"**Well you can sleep on the couch or the floor," **he says picking up some blankets and handing them to me. **"I have things to do so you can make yourselves comfortable while I'm gone, just don't break anything," **he adds and grabs his machete and goes out the door.

"Do you think he would be mad and make us move if he finds us in his bed?" Jaz asks me.

"Nah, but I know I am _not_ sleeping on the floor or that couch, so he will just have to deal with it if he doesn't like it cause I'm not moving," I say laying down on the bed and drifting into sleep.

* * *

**Ok that was the beginning of the sequel! I hope you enjoyed it. I don't really know what I am going to make them do but if you have any ideas tell me.**

**The song is Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional and I absolutely don't own it.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and if you are bothering to read this I will let Jason give you one cookie per review, but keep in mind that Jason isn't very good with sharing.**


	2. The Fight

**Ok Chapter 2 is up! **

**Thanks for the review TheInsaneCrazyFreak! You wanted more romance so I added some, I hope you like. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**

**The fight**

I wake up not long after I fell asleep the sound of screaming coming from the direction of the camp. I mean can't they have a little consideration some people are trying to sleep. I look over at the clock and it read 2:13 a.m. damn if this keeps up I am never going to go to sleep and when I don't get my sleep there is hell to pay in the morning.

I get up no point in laying in bed listening to people screaming. Right now would be the best time to snoop around. I wander around until I find, what I guess was Jason's old room. Toys! I sit down on the kids' bed and grab the deck of cards that was sitting on the nightstand. Wow, I got to show Jaz this place. I go back down the hall and into what was now Jason's room and started shaking Jaz.

"Five more minutes' mom," I hear a sleepy Jaz say to me.

"Jaz wake up, I found Jason's old room and there are TOYS!" I exclaim, way to happily.

"Who cares, some people want to sleep instead of snoop around other people's houses," Jaz says to me pulling the covers over her head. I am about to pull the covers off of Jaz when I hear someone coming up the front steps. Shit Jason's back.

"Pretend to sleep," I say to Jaz ducking under the covers. I hear the door open and heavy footsteps coming inside, closing the door behind them. I hear the footsteps stop and something heavy hit the floor. I crack my eyes open to see Jason staring in horror at us.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? GAH, GET OUT OF IT NOW...DO YOU HEAR ME? NOOOOWW!"** He screamed at us.

I sit up, "No, I will not sleep on that nasty couch or you floor that looks like it hasn't been swept in ages, so you will just have to figure out where we can sleep or I am sleeping here," I say looking for where Jaz ran off to. I only found a huddled form on the couch under some blankets. Thanks Jaz I really needed the support, and while you're sleeping I am getting killed because I just backed talked a serial killer.

"**No, I've worked hard today and I want to sleep in **_**my**_** bed."**

"Well I am not stopping you, I'm just telling you I'm also gonna sleep in the bed," I say lying back down.

"**Can I at least have my pillow?"** He asks. I lift my head and look at him then sit my head back down. He just huffed at me and I felt the bed sink. I rolled over and was met with Jason's back. Slowly realization sets in; I was sleeping with Jason Voorhees, the camp Crystal Lake killer.

I feel a cold breeze coming from who knows where. I pull up the blanket to stay warm and Jason yanks the blankets back and pulls the blankets back down covering his feet. Why does he have to be so tall? I sit in the cold for about two minutes before I scoot closer to Jason and you know what, he was very warm. Pushing my luck I scooted closer until I was pressed against his back, damn he is warm. I close my eyes and breathe in, he smelled like the forest and a coppery smell, which I was guessing was blood.

I felt him roll over facing me and I backed up a little. This guy is just full of surprises. As I was scooting back I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me into his chest, not that I was complaining, he had a very muscled chest. I felt his head rest on top of my head and I could sense that I had a very bad blush on my face. After a while is became normalish so I was able to fall asleep.

I awoke to the loud sound of snoring in my ear. I open my eyes and was face to face with Jason's masked face. I look over at the clock, 6:23. I extract myself from Jason's arms and go to what I think was the kitchen. I open the cabinet and pulled out a dusty can of Chef Boyardee ravioli. I turn it over and look at the expiration date, 6-13-93. I think it is just past its due date. I put the can up and go to the next cabinet, nothing. I search through all the cabinets, nothing except that old ravioli. Does he have any food?

I go back into the bedroom and he is still asleep. I get an idea in my head and walk back into the kitchen grabbing a bowl, filling it with warm water and a permanent marker from the pencil holder and go back into the room. I sit the bowl on the table and pick up the marker, I am so evil. I set to work making a funny face on his mask and random pictures. For someone with very little artistic abilities, it looked pretty damn good. Phase one complete.

Next step, grab the water bowl. I gently lifted the water bowl and put it next to his hand. I then tenderly lifted his hand and put it in the bowl. I had an evil grin on my face and I hadn't even noticed that his eyes were open and he was staring at me, until he sat up. My head shot up and a look of horror came on my face. I was pretty sure he was about to kill me.

"**Shannon, what are you doing? And why do you look so scared?" **he asks completely unaware of what I did. Calm down Shannon, you'll be ok, act normal.

"I was trying to play a prank on you, and because I thought you would be mad at me and kill me," I say hoping I wasn't smiling.

"**I won't kill you for putting my hand in water. I would only try to kill you if you drew on my mask or something like that," **he says to me getting up. Oh, no, I am going to die.

"Jason, why don't you sleep some more, I mean you were up 'til late and you need more sleep, the human body isn't built for little sleep."

"**I'll be fine, and anyway I got enough sleep,"** he says turning and heading over to the kitchen. I follow him and watch as he opens the closet door next to the kitchen and pulls out a cooler.

"Why didn't you have that in the kitchen?"

"**Cause it is cooler in a dark place, and I wanted to hide it from you," **he reveals with a grin on his face.

"That makes sense," I say running into the living room. I found Jaz still asleep on the couch. I started shaking her franticly.

"Jaz, waaakkkeee up!" I say to her.

"What do you want?" She says sitting up rubbing her eyes. Just then Jason walks into the living room and Jaz's eyes widen.

"What's wrong with your mask?" she says with a giggle.

"**What's wrong with it?" **

"Nothing it is just on crooked." I say to him, nudging Jaz.

"_Nooo,_ it looks like someone drew on it with a marker. Whoever did it isn't very artistic." She states pulling the blankets up to her shoulders.

"**Now who would have done that?" **he questions looking at me. I look up because the ceiling has become very interesting.

"I don't know, but my guess would be on the faeries they play nasty tricks on people," I tell them.

"**Oh really it wouldn't be I don't know, you?"**

"Jason, look at me, do I look like I would do something like that?"

"Yes,"

"Shut up Jaz, nobody asked you," I shout at her.

"**Yes I would think you would do such a thing, since I woke up to you putting my hand in warm water,"** Jason claims giving me a look that said I was in deep shit.

"Well, fine then. I di-"I was cut off by the sudden sound of music pounding through the air.

"**We will talk about this later," **he mentions over his shoulder as he walks out the door with his machete.

"Well, now what do we do?" Jaz questions me as if I know.

"We can go into Jason's old room and see what we find," I say hoping she will agree.

"Ok,"

We walk down the hallway and we come to his door. With a shaky hand Jaz opens the door. We walk through and I go and sit on the bed looking at the room. He had a lot of toys. I get up and start searching his drawers. He had drawings and pencils and every aspiring artists needs. The last drawer I open I find filled with water balloons. I know what we are going to do today. I pick up the three bags of balloons and motion Jaz to follow me into the kitchen. Once we get there I hand Jaz and bag and I open the one I have. We start the long and tedious process of filling up the water balloons. We got done filling up the water balloons at around 3:40ish. Jason still hasn't come back but the sounds of screaming have receded, so I was guessing he was going to be home soon.

Jaz and I snuck out quietly with our four buckets of balloons. We took our spots on opposite sides of the trail, waiting for him to pass. After about two minutes the heavy footfalls were heard coming our way. I waited until he was just in front of me before Jaz and I started pummeling him with water balloons. He realized pretty fast what we were doing and he dropped what looked like a body on the ground and went straight at Jaz.

"Don't let him get the balloons!" I screamed at Jaz. She obviously didn't hear me because she practically gave them up. Too bad for her Jason doesn't have a compassionate side, so he took almost all of them and threw them at her. Feeling pity swell up inside me, I started tossing the water balloons at him to at least distract him so she could get away. Bad idea. He whirled around and started assaulting me with the water balloons. In times of great distress one finds themselves running from a masked killer throwing water balloons at you.

As I was running I was getting pelted in the back with the balloons, when I noticed that I was wearing a white shirt with a black bra underneath, great. Now not only is a famous masked killer chasing me with water balloons he will also see me only wearing a see through shirt and a black bra.

Having had enough of being assaulted I turned around and started throwing them back. With my horrible aim, I only hit him about three times out of twenty, thirty maybe. On the other hand, I got hit with everyone he threw at me. After about ten minutes of a nonstop pounding I waved my white flag in defeat.

"Ok, you win. I learned my lesson," I say with a laugh.

"**What was the lesson?"**

"Don't give Jaz any water balloons," I disclose sighing. I then felt the water balloon hit me dead center in my face. I turn to him and "punch" (since I didn't do much damage. I probably hurt myself more than him) him. He in turn gives me a hug pushing my face into his chest, and my face heats up. He looks down at me noticing my blush and smirks.

"**What's wrong Shannon?" **

"N-nothing," I stammer.

"**You know, I really like having you around," **he says to me. I look up at him a little confused when he puts his masked lips to mine.

* * *

**Yay I finished! Ok tell me what you thought of that.**

**I got the idea, when my cousins and I were having a water fight. It lasted pretty long. It ended with my three year old cousin getting all the water balloons thrown at him, a bucket of water and a lot of water dumped/sprayed on him before it was over. **

**No children were hurt during this water fight. He actually enjoyed it and wanted us to throw the balloons at him. **

**Well that's was the inspiration for this chapter.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**EXTRA**

**Dummies Guide On How to Play Pranks On Jason Voorhees And Live **

_**Phase One**_

** 1. Plan out ahead of time, what prank to play and when. (You don't want to get caught; you will have a slimmer chance of making it if you do.) **

** 2. Once you have picked the prank, get all the supplies you need. Try to be sneaky so he doesn't catch on. When he is asleep would be the best time to play the prank.**

_**Phase Two **_

** 1. Play whatever prank you have picked out.**

** 2. This is the most important step. DON'T GET CAUGHT. If you are caught, refer to **_**phase three**_**.**

_**Phase Three**_

** 1. If he hasn't waken up to whatever prank you have played, get the hell out before he does.**

** 2. If he has waken up to the prank. Run. If he catches you I feel very sorry for you and may that be your lesson not to mess with Jason Voorhees.**

**THAT IS YOUR COMPLETE GUIDE TO PRANKING JASON AND LIVING (well sort of living.)**


	3. Emotions

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. The more reviews the faster the chapters get updated. **

**Thank you ****XXxxEdwardFangirlxxXX**** for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Shannon and Jaz. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Uh-oh **

I sat there confused at what just happened.

"What just happened? Why did you do that!" I shouted at him, feeling my face heat up.

"**Well I kissed you because I like you," **he said. If he had his mask off I bet you a million dollars that he had a smug look on his face.

"Y-you like me?"

"**Yeah, is that such a surprise? Can't a guy like a girl?"** he asked.

"But why? I am not that cute or anything." I turn frustrated. I feel him grab my arm. I tug away, running towards the house. I burst through the door, looking for Jaz. I find her watching TV with an orange in her hands.

"C'mon lets go, I can't be here any longer."

"Why? What happened Shannon?" She asks concerned.

"Just we have to go ok," I tell her going into the room and grabbing our bags. I walk out to find Jaz glaring at Jason, figuring he did something wrong.

"**Shannon, wait please don't go. I'm sorry I just thought you felt the same way,"** he said with a shrug.

"I-I just have to go away right now Jason, and think this over. C'mon Jaz," I say pulling her along with the bags out the door.

As I am walking out the door Jason leans down and whispers, "I'm sorry, please understand." He straightens back up and moves out of the way. I run out the door, heading to the car with Jaz behind me. I get in the passenger side, throwing the bags in the back, while Jaz gets in the driver's side. She didn't say a word, just sat in silence and let me think. I sit the car watching the scenery change. I couldn't think. Every time I thought Jason came up in my head. He liked me and I ran away. What was I thinking? I look out the window and see the sign welcoming us to Illinois. Wow, where did the time fly?

We soon came to Haddonfield. We stopped at the town store and went in. The entire town seemed to live in fear of the legend that lives here.

We got some snacks and drinks before heading to the checkout. This time Jaz didn't eat it all. We just didn't notice that we didn't have any food.

"You aren't from around here are you?" the cashier asks, as I am looking at the paper. **Michael Myers Strikes Again, **the headline read.

"No, we aren't, we are actually looking for him," I say pointing at the paper.

"You won't last long; he'll kill you without a care in the world."

"Thank you for your concern sir, but we will be perfectly fine," I say taking the bags.

"You two will make the next paper if you go," he shouts after us, making the people in the store turn and stare.

We walk out of the store and get in the car. Some people just make me so mad. He didn't have a right telling me that. He is just lucky I was in a good mood, well sort of a good mood. My mind went back to Jason. NO I will not think about him. Jaz turned down Lampkin Lane and parked the car in front of Michael's house.

We got out and started walking up the driveway when a little kid shouted at us, "STOP, don't go in there, that's the boogeyman's house."

I turn what's with all these people trying to stop me from seeing him. "He is my friend so I'm going to go see him, ok."

The kid let out a terror filled scream and ran off in the other direction. I didn't know I was that scary. I turn around and face the man the scream was directed to, Michael Myers.

"Hey, sorry we didn't call, we didn't have your number," I say to him.

"**Why are you here?"**

"Well, we wanted to see you," I say to him. I walk around him and go up to his house, with him not that far behind. "You don't mind if we stay here do you?" I ask looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"**Actually I do mind."**

"Oh c'mon Michael."

"**No."**

"Please, with sugar on top."

"**No."**

"Fine, we will set up a tent and start a fire in the middle of your front yard," I say knowing he wouldn't want that.

"**That's ok with me."**

I guess I am not that good at mind reading.

"Please Michael, be nice."

"**I'm a killer. Being nice is against what a killer does,"** he says to me pushing me out of the way to get to the door.

He opens the door just enough for himself to squeeze through, then he tries shutting the door. The problem is, I put my foot in the way. He just looked at me before pushing harder. My foot felt like it was going under the door, and it was. I let out a scream and started hitting the door. He finally stopped and I could pull my foot out. I never knew my foot was that flexible. We got off the steps and went down to the car. We grabbed all of our camping stuff and set it up. All the people in the neighborhood was staring at the two idiots setting up camp in Michael Myers front yard, but I could care less about them. Stupid Michael not letting us sleep in his house. Yeah I know we came unannounced but he didn't have to say no and be mean. Anyway, it's not like we would mess it up that badly.

After a couple of tries we _finally _got the fire to start. So we sat there and went through two bags of marshmallows and lots of chocolate and gram crackers. I went to open the soup when I noticed that it wasn't the pop top soup. What idiot bought this, oh I did, oops. I looked in the utensil container and there was no can opener. Maybe Jaz took it out.

"Hey Jaz, have you seen the can opener?"

"No, I thought it was in the container," she said to me, eating her ravioli.

"Ok, I will check again."

I start looking again, and I mean I looked really good. I even dumped out everything in that damn container, and it wasn't there, it was just like it disappeared. AAAHH! I hate those stupid faeries, always taking my stuff.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Two minutes later the door opened with a sleepy Michael staring down at me.

"**What do you want, it's three in the morning," **he asks.

I stared, unable to speak. Michael Myers in his boxers (they were Hawaiian) with his shirt off. "Um, do you have a can opener?"

"**That's what you came to ask me! It's three in the morning and you want a can opener, for what! Shouldn't you be asleep or something?"**

"Well, the faeries took ours and I wanted to eat my soup," I say producing my soup can in explanation.

"**W-what?"**

"So can I use your can opener, I won't even break it," I say with a smile.

"**Fine, it's somewhere in the kitchen, just shut the door on the way out," **he says heading towards the stairs.

"You trust me enough to leave me in here all alone," I say with a disbelieving look on my face.

"**Should I not?"**

"No , I will be good!"

He didn't say anything else after that, he just went up stairs and closed his door. I went into the kitchen and started digging around in his drawers until I found the can opener. YAY I can eat my soup. I went back outside and sat down next to Jaz.

"He had a can opener," I say to her. I start to open the can when I notice it isn't opening. I looked closer at the can opener and it was broken. "Oh c'mon!"

"What's wrong?" Jaz asked looking at me confused.

"He gave me a broken can opener! Why is this happening to me, I just want to eat my SOUP!" I shout at nobody in particular.

"Give it to me," Jaz said holding her hand out. I handed her the can and she produced a knife and started putting holes in the can, so I can drink the soup.

"Thank you," I say putting the soup next to the fire to heat up.

"You're welcome, I think I'm going to go to bed good night," she said getting up and going to the tent.

"Night."

Jaz zipped up the tent and got in her bag, as I was watching and waiting for my soup to get warm. The faeries really had some nerve because right when the soup was almost done, the can fell over spilling most of the contents on the ground, letting it soak up my soup.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I shouted. I heard Jaz start laughing behind me and I just went over grabbed a bucket and dumped it on the fire. I went in the tent zipping it up behind me and laying down. At least it can't get any worse, I thought as my mind drifted off.

* * *

**Ok I know that was a really short chapter but I promise next chapter there will be **_**a lot **_** more Michael.**

**If you want the chapters done faster, READ AND REVIEW and Michael will give you a cookie if you do. :)**


	4. Teddy Bears, Knifes and Killers

**I know I haven't been updating, but I blame school. They give out to much homework. :( **

**I will try to update as soon as I can, but I have school so maybe not as fast. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Jaz and Shannon.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

**

_**Teddy Bears, Knifes and Killers**_

I wake up the next morning freezing cold, in a tent with the tent door open and Jaz gone. Oh no, hopefully Jaz didn't get killed. I reach over and grab my phone turning it on, 6:13. Too early to get up I think and lay back down, Jaz will have to wait until later.

I lay there my mind off in space, trying to think about what to do today. My mind went back to the sleepover that Jaz and I had thrown, trying to remember the good old days.

_Flashback_

_We had just gotten home from going trick-or-treating and we were settling down, to watch a horror movie. Most of the guys had gotten up and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat, which left me and Jaz to ourselves. _

_I looked around spotting the boys bags in the corner and my snooping senses kicked in._

_"Jaz, come on, let's go look in their bags," I say turning to my friends and motioning her to follow. _

_"No I don't want to die."_

_"Fine I will look myself," I say and turned my back on her and went over to the bags. The first one I opened must have been Michaels, because his name was written all over the front. I quietly unzipped the bag, and started digging, I almost cut myself twice. Why did he have a knife in his bag? That's right he kills people. _

_I picked up the knife and gently put it to the side. I then reached back in the bag pulling out an extra mechanical suit. I put that next to the knife and reached back in. This time my hand connected with something fuzzy. I pulled it out hoping it wasn't a dead animal, and was surprised to find a teddy bear. I turned it over and on the back of its sweater was the name Timmy. _

_"Jaz, come look at this, Michael has a bear."_

_"No way."_

_"Yeah look it's name is Timmy," I say with a chuckle. _

_"Put it back they are coming back," she says helping me shove everything back in the bag._

_I will come back for you Timmy, I thought as I shoved the bear back in the bag, zipping it up so that I could no longer see it. _

_End of Flashback_

I sat bolt upright finally figuring out what we were going to do today. I reach up zipping the door up so I could get dressed. When I was done I quickly put my hair up in a loose bun and unzipped the door. I put on my shoes and went outside in the cool morning air.

I spotted Jaz sitting near the fire, so I went over to her to tell her the plan for today.

"Hey, how are you this fine morning," I ask as I took my seat next to her.

"Whatever your diabolical mind has come up with, I don't want to be involved. "

"Oh c'mon, I didn't think of anything that bad,"

"With you, everything thing is bad," My friend says to me.

"It's not that bad. Anyways, do you remember when we had the sleepover and all."

"Yeah, it is now scarred into my memory permanently thanks to you."

"You're welcome, but any ways, remember when I found the teddy bear in Michaels bag?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we are going to go and find it," I say with a grin spreading on my face.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Ok, when Michael leaves we will start our plan," I say turning my attention to the coffee on the fire.

An hour later

Michael finally opens the door and steps out and into the shadows. I didn't even notice that he was behind me, until he spoke, **"what are you girls up to?"**

"Nothing, do we look like we are up to something?" I ask plastering a fake reassuring smile on my face.

**"Yes."**

"Well I have no idea what you are talking about. "

**"Whatever, just stay out of my house."**

"Ok, you are the one in charge," I say to him, giving him a mock salute. He just shakes his head and walks away.

"Ready for our plan to set into action?" I ask my best friend as we step up onto the front porch.

"Do I have a choice?" she asks as we walk through the door.

"Well it's too late to change your mind," I say closing the door.

We entered what used to be the entry. To our right was the kitchen, to our left was the living room with stairs leading up. We go left, not wanting to waste any of our precious time. We climb the stairs, and go left again. We go down a hall, with a door at the end. We open the door, and we are in a little boys room.

We walked around, looking for any obvious signs of the bear. With none, my spirit seemed to drop. OK, if I was a grown man and had a teddy bear where would I it hide? I took another look around. I know the closet. I race over to the closet and fling the doors open. There, barely hidden under some clothes was the bear, which I had named Teddy Van Bitch Bear. I uncover the bear and picked it up. I turned it this way and that, trying to get a good look at it.

I couldn't believe that this cute little bear, belonged to one of the most notorious killers, Michael Myers. I gave it another look, and held it to my chest. He must really love this bear, because it looks pretty old. WOW I still couldn't get the thought out of my head. I had to stop thinking about how the bear was Michaels, I need a distraction... Jaz.

"I found it," I screamed hoping Jaz had heard me from across the hall. I hear footsteps coming towards the door, so I turn around to see Michael form standing in the doorway holding Jaz by the collar of her shirt. He looked _really_ pissed off, not that I could blame him.

**"What are you doing in my HOUSE! I told you two to stay out and you disobey me! And worst of all you are holding my teddy bear,"** he screamed at us.

"We are sorry, it's just that we were bored and your house was the closest thing we had for entertai-"

**"I don't care!" **He screamed at us again. In his anger, his grip on Jaz must have loosened some because, right as he said that she took off, as if her life depended on it and it did.

His attention was focused on her for that crucial moment, and I took that as my hint to escape. I practically flung myself out the window, and landed in some bushes. I sat up and groaned, I was going to have a bruise in the morning.

I heard a scream coming from with the house and went to go save Jaz. I ran up the stairs and through the door. I found Jaz running in circles in the living room with Michael coming down the stairs after her. I ran up to her, giving her a good hard smack before focusing my attention to the killer.

"Michael, unless you want Timmy here to die, you better be nice to us," I say with authority in my voice.

**"Please don't my mom gave that to me when I was a little boy, it has sentimental value."**

"Will you be nice?"

**"Yes, I will."**

"Ok," I say taking a step forward and handing the bear back. Once he had it in his hand he wrapped his arms around it, giving it a big hug. Gosh, if I keep doing my good deeds, I will be caught up in no time.

"So, are we all good?" Jaz asked from behind me.

He turned his attention back to us. We slowly started backing up to the open door, so we would have an escape route if we needed one. The look in his eyes scared me, but I didn't want to look away. **"No, I didn't like that you went into my house and looked through all of my things. So..." **he said taking a step closer and making us take a step back, until we were standing outside. **"I am going to ask you to leave," **he said and closed the door.

I stared at the closed door. Had he really just done that? I guess he did and I wasn't strong enough to take him on and live so I just looked at Jaz and walked down the porch. We went to our make shift camp and started taking everything down. Once everything was loaded up, we got in the car.

I gave on last look at the Myers house, and I thought, I will come back for you Timmy, as we drove away.

* * *

**It was a short chapter, but I hope I can write more before the weekend is over. **

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed. :)**

**may11101: To answer your questions, yes, in the end Shannon will have a romance with one of the killers. No, not with Michael. Yes, Jaz is going to have a romance with one of the killers but that is later in the story. And I don't know why you r asking so many questions. :)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Dreams

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while since I updated. The reason being, is for those of you who don't know, school has in fact started. :( Yeah, not to happy about it, but, I have been writing every chance I get, but I have WAY to much homework. (I hate homework, just takes up my time after school) and I am trying to stay caught up in my classes. So in other words the updates will be at random, whenever I get a chance to type or write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other than Jaz and Shannon.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

**

**Dreams  
**

We traveled late into the night, not even realizing were we were going, until we ran out of gas. As the car lurched to a stop, I looked up and didn't know where the heck we were.

"Jaz, quick question, WHERE ARE WE." I asked.

"That's a good question, ask me later and I might have an idea. Even though, I think we are somewhere up north."

"Well that's just great, because we aren't even supposed to be up NORTH." I say sitting back in my seat.

"How do we even get to Freddy's?"

"I don't know, maybe we fall asleep, smart one," I say sharply to her.

"Then why was I driving?"

"I really don't know, let's just go to bed so we can see Freddy, OK?" I say picking up the sleeping pills bottle and opening it.

"OK." Jaz says taking two pills from my hand.

"See you in Dreamland," I say popping the tiny pills in my mouth.

I can barely hear Jaz mumble out, "Night." as I drift off into unconsciousness.

_**Dreamland**_

I awoke on some ones front lawn with Jaz laying next to me. Great, she had parked on some ones front lawn. I'm never letting her drive again. I sat up looking around, before punching Jaz.

"Getup."

"Go away I don't wanna get up."

"Jaz you parked in some ones front yard, NOW GET UP," I said pushing her.

"NO, I didn't, we were on the road when we ran out of gas. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING."

"What road?" I asked sleepily.

"I don't know. I think it was called Elm Street."

"Get up, we're here," I said smiling and getting up.

*Grumble, Grumble*

I ignored Jaz, and turned around and was faced with a white house. I took the steps up to the front door, with Jaz close behind. We stood in front of the door, wondering if we should knock or ring the doorbell, when all of a sudden it magically opened. I should have said 'OPEN SESAME' I thought. I felt a something pull at my shirt and I looked down to find nothing, hmm must have been my imagination I thought. As I was about to take a step, the pulling got stronger and pulled Jaz and myself inside. The door behind us closed with a slam, leaving Jaz and I confuzzled about many things.

"That wasn't strange at all," Jaz said looking around.

"Do you want to play a game with us?" a little girl asked.

" a little girl, Freddy's coming for us, run for your life," I screamed and started running in circles.

"Shannon, calm down. You need to calm down, she's not going to kill you. Are you?" Jaz asked the little girl, while trying to calm me down.

"Nope."

"See."

"She is still going to kill us, I know it!" I screamed, still running in circles, but I was getting tired each time I went around, so I was now panting. I really should get in shape. Next year's New Year's Resolution, planned. While I was thinking, I didn't see Jaz's arm fly out and punch me in the gut, but I felt it. I keeled over clutching my stomach, and tried to catch my breath.

"Now, calm down and take deep calming breaths. In through the nose and out through the mouth, and repeat," my friend told me as I was still lying on the floor, with the little girl staring at me.

"Please don't kill us," I said to the little girl.

"Oh I won't, I just wanted to know if you two wanted to play a game with me and my friends," the little girl explained.

"Ok," I said still a little afraid of the girl.

"Great, I'll go and get my friends then, OK, then I will be right back. Stay there." the little girl said.

Jaz and I waited and waited but the little girl didn't show up. "What do you think is taking her so long?" Jaz asked. (They had only been waiting 15 minutes so far.)

"I don't know, you want to go look around?" I asked.

"No, she said to wait right here. Any way's aren't you afraid of her?"

"Well, I'm curious." I said.

"Yeah, if I recall, curiosity killed the cat." Jaz stated sitting back down.

"C'mon, we will only go a little ways." I said trying to convince her.

"Fine." WOW convincing her was easier than I thought it would be.

We started back towards the door, opening it and walked outside. We took the steps down and started walking around the house.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were." the little girl said appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill us." I screamed hiding behind Jaz.

"I'm not going to kill you alright. I just wanted to introduce you to my friends."

"OK," Jaz said bringing me out from behind her.

"I'm Annie, this is Gabriel, Stephanie, Chloe, Heather and Alysha." Annie said pointing at each girl in turn. "We are also going to play hide and seek. I'm the seeker and you are the hiders along with everyone else, so go hide."

With that said, Annie, turned around and skipped over to the tree, hiding her eyes and started counting.

"ONE."

Jaz and I turned around looking for a good hiding spot. Seeing nothing outside, we turned for the house and ran in. We went inside and stopped, looking around.

"TWO."

I heard her and went to the first door I saw and opened it. We looked at the stairs leading to the basement. I shrugged and was about to take a step, when I felt someone's hand grab my shoulder. I turned around yelping, and there stood Freddy Krueger, in all his nightmarish glory.

"Oh man, we've been caught," I said to Jaz.

"What are you doing here?" Freddy asked obviously annoyed.

"Well, we are hiding from Annie," I said looking for said girl.

"Annie did this. I should have known she would be involved in this."

"Please don't be mad at her. She just wanted to play a game with us." I said, with Jaz nodding behind me.

"Fine, just don't go down to the basement. I wouldn't want to cut you."

"O-ok. We won't go down the stairs will we Shannon?"

"Nope, we will stay up here."

"Good," he said going down the stairs and shutting the door with a slam.

"Well, now where do we hide?"I asked Jaz.

"I don't know, let's go up the stairs."

"Ok." I said following her.

We went up the stairs, and went into a room. In the room was: a bed in the corner, clothes on the floor, a hat hanging on the bed post and two doors leading to probably a bathroom and closet.

We ran to the closet, hoping that is the best hiding spot. In the closet, we flipped the light and sat down. In the closet everything was organized, by color and item. I opened a drawer and it was filled with half burnt Christmas sweaters. I opened the next drawer and it was filled with his pants. I took two pairs of pants and two Christmas sweaters, switching their places. I'm so evil. I opened the next drawer and screamed, probably giving away our hiding spot.

"What's wrong?" Jaz asked concerned.

"I'm blinded! Scarred for life." I screamed again covering my eyes.

Jaz hesitantly looked in the drawer. She also starting screaming. She reached out for me, grabbing me and hiding her eyes. I shut the drawer, with amazing force, before we could see anything else that could hurt us.

If you had looked in the drawer you would have been met with a drawer filled with Speedo type underwear. If you were anything like Jaz and I you would be scarred for life, FOREVER.

I sat down and wondered if the little girl would ever find us.

As my mind started drifting off, I started wishing some of my other friends were here. Just then my friend popped in.

"Hey Al-."

"Don't call me that! My name is now Fitzgerald," my friend newly named Fitzgerald said.

"Ok." We said a little confused about it.

"Soooo, what am I doing here? In this cramped closet."

"Oh we are playing hide and seek. Don't look in the drawers." Jaz piped in.

"Why?" Fitzgerald asked opening the drawer.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, I can't see."

"HAHAHAHA, I found you," screamed Annie.

"Please don't kill us." I screamed hiding in the back of the closet.

"I'm leaving," Fitzgerald said.

"No, please don't le-"

"She left." Jaz stated.

"I figured." I said as the door opened.

There stood, a very _very _angry looking Freddy.

"_What _are you doing her-"

"You just said we couldn't go down to the basement," I said before he could yell at us.

"_GET OUT OF MY CLOSET!"_

_"_But we don't have another hiding spot," I whined.

"_I DON'T CARE GET OUT._"

"Fine," Jaz and I yelled together.

"Jason is better than you are!" I screamed.

"I'm going to kill you," he said lunging at us.

We started screaming. I sat up hearing my alarm clock go off.

"Why did you do that? HE ALMOST KILLED US."

"So..." I said with a smile.

"Are we going to go see him again tonight?" Jaz asked wearily.

"Yeah."

"Great."

"I know," I said with a smile and a shrug.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading. :) **

**I am trying to update as fast as I can, but I have WAY to much homework. :( Anyways my friends name isn't really Fitzgerald, she just came up with that name and told me to put it in my story... So I did. **

**I hope you like it Fitzgerald. :) **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Nine, Ten We're Back Again

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I have had a lot of things to do. My day's have consisted of school, hockey practice, homework, eating, and sleeping. I have been trying to write as much as I can with my spare time but things get in the way. I am going to try to update for Halloween but there are no guarantees. Anyways...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13th, Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Hills Have Eyes.

* * *

**

I went through the whole day in a daze. We walked around the town, looking at random knick-knacks. We went to the local library, looking around before heading downstairs to the basement. The basement of the library was filled with old computers and newspaper articles. We sat down at one of the dinosaur computers and turned it on.

"So, what are we looking at?" Jaz asked disrupting the silence.

"I don't know. I want to know what happened to Freddy. Since no one really told us." I said looking at the computer that was still loading.

Silence over took us again as we waited for the computer to load. The computer finally loaded and I typed in Freddy Krueger. Nothing showed up. Not a birth certificate or anything. People's obituaries were blacked out, not telling how they died. I sat back, finally figuring out that this town wanted to keep Freddy a secret.

I up started from my chair. I went to the place they kept the newspapers. I started going through them, looking for anything that would disprove my idea.

"Calm down Shannon."

"Why, would they want to keep Freddy a secret?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe so that he doesn't kill anyone." Jaz stated pushing me back in my chair.

"Ya know that makes a lot of sense." I said looking at her.

"Let's go get something to eat, and then we will go to bed, OK?" She said smiling at me.

"OK. That still isn't right. Those people who died. Their families don't know. It isn't right to keep that from them, they should know."

"I know, but we can't go making a scene. We will get in trouble." She said with a pointed look at me.

I followed her out of the library. We walked back to the diner we had passed earlier today. We each ordered a burger and shake. I waited patiently for the food to come out of the kitchen. Jaz and I made small talk about what we could do tonight, before the food came.

**Somewhere in Dreamland**

"So are those girls gonna come back?" Annie asked.

"**Why do you keep asking? Did you make a friend?" **Freddy snickered, turning on the little girl.

"Yes, I did make friends. Plural, means more than one," She said sarcastically turning away from Freddy and heading outside to jump rope with the other girls.

**Back in the reality **

After cramming the food down our throats, we went to our motel we checked into. It was better than sleeping in Jaz's car. After going to our run down room, we got ready for bed and took two sleeping pills.

**Back in Dreamland**

We walked up the path leading to the house. I saw Annie, Gabriel, Stephanie and Chloe out front jumping rope and singing.

"_One, Two, Freddy's coming for you_… Gabriel, Stephanie and Chloe sang while Annie jumped rope.

_Three, Four, better lock your door… _Chloe jumped in as Annie jumped out, easily keeping the rhythm.

_Five, Six, grab your crucifix… _We watched transfixed at the little girls.

_Seven, Eight, better stay up late… _The rope hit the ground with a THUMP, THUMP.

_Nine, Ten, never sleep again."_ At the end of the song, the girls turned and looked at us.

I suddenly felt out of place. As if I had just stepped into somewhere I didn't really want to be, and for a second I wondered if coming back was really a good idea. I looked at Jaz and opened my mouth to ask her if she wanted to go, but Annie interrupted us.

"You guys CAME!" Annie screamed jumping on us giving us a big bear hug in the process. Seeing Annie give us a hug the other girls came over and jumped each trying to give us a hug. As we were being jumped on my mind screamed at me, THE LITTLE PEOPLE ARE ATTACKING! I tried my hardest to push them off, but every time I was able to push one off it seemed like two would take their place. Oh, heaven have mercy on us PLEASE.

"I'm _so_ happy that you guys came back. It was so much fun last time you were here wasn't it girls." Annie said to us with all the girls behind us nodding in agreement.

"But we left." I said confused because she was acting like we have been best friends forever.

"Yeah, well let's say Freddy was pretty mad," she said with a grin. I assumed that after we left she did something mischievous. Very mischievous.

"Well what are we going to do today?" Jaz asked speaking up. We both turned to look at the girls to see what they had in mind.

"I have it," I exclaimed. "Let's do a remix of Freddy's song. Then we can have him listen to it." I looked over at them and they all nodded in agreement. I looked up at Jaz to see that her face has gone pale and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"You ok?" I asked Jaz. She just nodded in return. "Are you afraid he is going to kill us when he finds out?" She nodded again."Well that's why we leave before he listens to it." She looked up at me and blinked before smiling.

"C'mon lets go make us a rhyme/song," Jaz said with more enthusiasm. I smiled following her as the girls led us inside and upstairs to one of their shared bedrooms.

"Ok let's get to it," Gabriel said sitting on the floor while Stephanie and Chloe got a table and Annie got the paper. We sat down in a circle around the table.

"Ok line one. _One, two Freddy's coming for you." _ I said. "Anyone have any idea's."

" I think we should start with the original," Jaz said.

"Ok, let's see. _One, two_... anyone know the song?"

"I do," Chloe screamed in my ear.

"Ok, Chloe can sing it and I will write it down." I said covering my ears. Note: don't sit next to Chloe and let her shout in your ear, it will hurt.

Chloe cleared her throat and began:

_"One, two buckle my shoe. Three, four shut the door. Five, six pick up sticks. Seven, eight lay them straight. Nine, ten a big fat hen." _

"Ok, is anyone good at rhyming?" I asked looking around as all the girls shook their heads. "We will then just have to work together."

"First line. _One, two... _anyone have any ideas?"

"..."

"Ok, coming up with a rhyme that makes sense is a little harder than I expected," I said throwing away another piece of paper. I glanced over at the once empty waste basket that was now completely full. The floor was now littered with crumpled pieces of paper. If you knew me you could tell that I wasn't a tree hugger.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Stephanie. I turned towards Jaz having no idea what to do.

"We can teach you some clapping games," Jaz said turning to face the girls in a heap on the floor.

"Ok, how do you do it?" Chloe asked as the other girls picked themselves up off the floor and sat up.

"Ok, first you get in groups of two and start clapping. Jaz and I will demonstrate," I said as Jaz and I faced each other and started clapping.

"Candy apple on a stick  
Makes my tummy go two-forty-six  
Not because I'm dirty  
Not because I'm clean  
Just because I kissed a boy  
Behind a magazine.

Hey boys! How 'bout a fight?  
Here comes Freddy  
With his pants on tight!  
He can wibble  
He can wobble  
He can do the splits  
But most of all he can  
Kiss, kiss, kiss  
Like this!"

Jaz and I made kissing noises and started laughing.

**"WHY ARE YOU GIRLS TALKING ABOUT ME!" **Freddy screamed at us. We all jumped up and followed the girls out of the room through a side door. I could hear Freddy's footsteps right behind me then nothing. We ran out of the house and kept going. The only reason I stopped was because I didn't know where I was going without the girls.

"You guys come on. He could be anywhere," I said.

"There's no point in running. If he is going to get you he will get you."

"Yeah, but I don't want to die."

"Uh, you guys, he's right there," Jaz stuttered. We all whipped around and were looking at Freddy's amused face.

**"You girls think you can get away from me!" **Freddy said starting after us.

"The pink bunnies of doom are coming!" I shouted. Freddy turned around confused at what I just said. With this distraction we all took off running. In the distance I could hear Freddy shouting at us. I just kept running.

"What were you talking about when you shouted 'the pink bunnies of doom are coming'?" Gabriel asked as we stopped running and caught our breath.

"Randomness will prevail. I just kind of shout random things some times. It is kind of fun," I said to her. I heard Jaz scoff. I turned and glared at Jaz before turning back around to face Gabriel. The problem was I was facing Freddy.

"Hey Freddy. What's up?" I asked backing up a little. I mean c'mon hasn't he heard about personal space.

**"You think you can escape? You are in my world, I will always catch you." **

"Um... I don't want to be mean but that sounds really familiar. I think you said that in one of your movies, but what do I know. Maybe someone said before and that is why it is so familiar." I said taking another step back and bumping into Jaz.

**"I will kill you."**

"You don't really have to do that. We wouldn't want to put any strain on you would we Jaz?" I said looking at Jaz who was nodding and I could see Gabriel's pale face behind Freddy's.

**"It wouldn't be a problem . I would actually enjoy it," **Freddy said with a smile. When he said that my smile faded along with Jaz's.

"Would you look at the time. Jaz, we really should be going. It was nice seeing you all, but we have things to do, places to go."

**"No, no. I would really like you to stay."**

"Nope, sorry we can't stay. See it is time to get up," I said looking at my watch.

**"Fine, but if you come back I will kill you." **

"Ok. Bye Gabriel, Annie, Stephanie, Chloe. See ya Freddy. Oh by the way that Christmas sweater doesn't really suit you. Just saying." I said and could see Freddy getting angrier. We gave one last wave before waking up.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed when I haven't been updating. XD**


	7. Deserted in the Desert

**Hey guys:**

**Thank you to all the people who have been reading. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating but I have been really busy keeping my grades up and trying to get to hockey practice on time. **

**PLEASE READ ADN REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hills have Eyes**

**Since I probably won't update before Thanksgiving:**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

**

I sat up putting my hand over my eyes to keep the sun out. I looked over at Jaz to find her still asleep. What was she doing still asleep?

"Jaz wake up it's time to get up," I said gently nudging her to wake her up. Nothing happened. I pushed her a little harder. Nothing still. I sat there and started glaring at her. I raised my hand and hit her in the head. She sat up really fast.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone was glaring at me?" She said rather confused.

"I don't know," I said to her.

"That's funny because you are the only other person here," she said looking at me.

"No I'm not. There are the faeries you are forgetting." I said buckling up and putting the car in gear. I just heard Jaz scoff and buckle her seat belt.

Hearing the sound of the seat belt clicking into place I stepped on the gas and we went flying down the road almost hitting someone's cat. I didn't even think about the poor animal as I hit the highway and we were on our way to the desert. I knew Jaz would be excited to see Lizard again. I sped up just a little knowing that there was someone at our destination that my best friend wanted to see.

We had almost hit the desert and I was already sweating my ass off. Why did it have to be so hot? I looked around and saw the sign welcoming us to Yuma Flats New Mexico. Passing the sign we saw the only building we had seen in three hours. I guess there were smart people out here that thought the desert was way too hot.

We pulled up to the little run down gas station, parked and got out. I opened the door and went in. The store didn't really have anything that was edible. Unless you wanted to get sick. Jaz went off to find the bathroom while I went up to the person sitting at the front desk.

"Hi. I'm wondering how to get to the Test Village?" I said to the man. He didn't answer he just stared with his mouth hanging open just a little. Didn't his mom tell him that it was rude to stare? I guess not.

"Why would you want to go there? The only thing that would happen would you and your friend dying," he said. He was very pessimistic.

"That's ok. We know them. Lizard and Goggle came over for a sleepover last Halloween," I said happily as Jaz came out of the bathroom and headed our way.

"Now tell me how to get there because my friend misses Lizard and I know she wants to see him. If you want to test your luck don't tell me and I will kill you," I said giving him a sickly sweet smile. He just nodded as Jaz came to stand next to me. "Good thing we found Jeb because he is going to give us directions on how to get to the Test Village," I said to her then turned back to face Jeb.

"You go down about a mile. You will come to a dirt road and if you go down it they will see you and come find you. Then they can take you to the Test Village ok."

"Thank you so much for helping, " Jaz said to him shaking his hand before turning and heading out the door. I gave Jeb one last smile before leaving to go get in the car.

Just like Jeb said there was the dirt road a mile down the road. I turned down the road and started driving down the road. I suddenly skidded to a stop yelling "break check." I heard Jaz groan.

"Please no more break checks and driving crazy," Jaz muttered holding onto the door.

"But then there is no fun and we would just be going through the desert normally. And you can have a good story to tell your grandchildren when they are born. Just think about what you would say 'me and my friend came through this desert 50 years ago to see your grandpapy' see what a happy little story it will make," I said smiling when I saw Jaz's face.

"When will I ever call Lizard grandpapy?

"I don' know but it could happen. So how many kids are you going to have?" I asked wanting to become an aunty.

"I am not having kids for a while. So when are you and Jason going to have kids?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't think he likes me anymore you now with the way I just left him. If I were him I would hate me."

"Don't think like that. He is probably waiting for you to get back so he can tell you how much he loves you."

"You really think that?" I said to her getting a little hope back.

"I kno-" she couldn't finish what she was saying because we heard a loud popping then we were sliding around on the dirt road. I tried controlling the car but I couldn't and we ran into a big rock on the side of the road. I checked to see if Jaz was ok before I got out and started cussing my brains out. I don't cuss often but when I do it's bad. After getting tired of cussing I looked at the tires and it looked like I ran over a nail strip. I guess they found us.

I went back to Jaz to tell her the news but when I looked in the car the passenger side was empty. Great a cannibal took my best friend. Now I am going to have to go and look for her in this hot ass desert and try not to get lost.

I started walking randomly calling out her name. I walked around a sand dune to find Jaz walking in the other direction. What was she doing ? Randomly walking around and scaring the shit out of me.

"Jazmine, what are you doing?" I said to her. I watched her turn around and get that look on her face like shit I was caught.

"Uh... I was walking around."

"But why? I was scared that some cannibal came and took you away from me and you were just walking around. I should hit you right now," I said crossing my arms and turning away from her and walking away back towards the car. I didn't turn around but I knew she was following me.

"If I say sorry will you forgive me?" Jaz asked me. When I heard her voice I knew she was sorry so I turned around facing her with my angriest face on.

"I forgive you but you better not just walk away like that. I was afraid I lost my best friend."

" I am sorry," she said giving me a big hug.

"Now the next thing to do is make the temperature go down," I said to her fanning myself.

"I know. Why does it have to be so hot?"

"I don't know."

Somewhere in Alaska... "why the hell is it snowing! It's the middle of summer!"

We sat in the car with the air conditioning on full blast but we were still dying,

"You know what, I don't want to ever live in the desert or somewhere hot," Jaz said fanning herself with a magazine.

"I know what you're talking about no hot weather for me."

"How do you think they will find us?" Jaz asked me turning to look out the window.

"I don't know but they will. Lizard is the one who popped our tires, so I think they know we are here," I said looking at my friend. I hoped they find us fast so Jaz can see Lizard soon.

Night came fast and with night came the freezing cold.

"Why is the desert hot during the day and FREEZING cold at night?" Jaz asked. I could hear her teeth chattering in the silent of the night.

"I don't know, Jaz."

"It just doesn't make sense. It should be warm right now not cold."

"I know. I am going to go to sleep ok. I'm tired."

"Ok, just don't let Freddy get you."

"Ha-ha very funny. Night."

"Night," Jaz said while I fell into the darkness we call sleep.

I woke up sweating from the heat. I pulled my phone out and it was only 9:00 A.M.

"Jaz get up. We have to go and find Lizard and them," I said pushing Jaz.

"Fine."

Five minutes later we were out of the car and in the heat. I looked up to find a very pissed looking Lizard. When we made eye contact he swung his spike strip at us. The spike strip was two inches from my face. I backed up very unsure as to why he was being such a jerk.

"Lizard calm down, Ok. We just came to say h-" I couldn't finish the rest of my sentence because he swung his spike strip again.

This time though he scraped Jaz across the face with it. When he saw her face and saw that she was about to cry he stopped. Everything about him changed. He gave her one last look before dropping the spike strip and running to her wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

**Thanks again to all of those who read and review. **


	8. Family Time

**I know I haven't updated in a very, **_**very **_**long time but I have sat myself down and wrote this chapter. Every time I would try to write something will come up like school or sports. **

**Anyways this is chapter 8**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hills have Eyes

* * *

**

I walked silently behind Lizard while he carried Jaz in his arms. They kept whispering their secrets to each other and if I got to close they would stop talking. I sighed this was not the way I wanted it to go. Following them I felt a pain from leaving Jason so abruptly. I glanced up taking in my surroundings as I walked. Something caught the light on the hill catching my attention. I stopped, staring in the direction of the light, trying to find it again. When I didn't see it again I ran, catching up with Lizard and Jaz who fell silent when I approached.

"Hey Lizard, do you know what would cause something to catch the light all the way out here? Is there something up there on the hills?" I asked him. He gave me the 'are you stupid' look before answering.

"Goggle sup there keepin' watch like always," he grumbled. Jaz giggled at him and gave him a kiss on the chin making him smile at her.

"Is there any way I can get up there?" I asked not wanting to be the third wheel any longer.

"Yeah," he said pointing at the tallest hill. He seemed happy that I would be leaving them alone.

"O.K. I will be going. Hopefully I won't die from a heat stroke before I get to him," I said sarcastically.

"You don't need to leave if you don't want to," Jaz began before I cut her off.

"No, its fine, I'll be fine. You guys just don't do anything bad," I emphasized on the don't do anything bad part. Jaz just smiled at me and nodded. Knowing that if they did _anything _bad that I would kick their ass.

I turned towards the hill and started walking in that direction. I hadn't even taken three steps before I fell face first in the sand. I heard Jaz's laughter and Lizard snickering at me as they kept walking. I got up dusting myself off, turned around and stuck my tongue out at them. Jaz waved at me in return.

Fifteen minutes later I was only about half-way to the hill and was about to collapse. I sat down next to the only other thing in the desert than sand, a rock. I took out my water bottle and almost completely drained it in one gulp. I picked up the rock and looked at it. It was shaped as a head so I took out my permanent makers and started drawing on it. When I had finished I had a very messed up looking rock with a face on it. Bored and losing sanity every second I started talking to my pet rock.

"It is a very B-E-A-Utiful day out isn't it Bob?" I asked the question to the rock, waiting expectantly for its answer.

"..."

"I agree with you, it is a bit hot out today," I observed scowling up at the sky.

"..."

"What do you mean there is a scorpion next to me," I said looking down next to my leg and seeing a HUGE scorpion next to it. I jumped up and ran towards the hill Goggle was on, screaming over my should, "I'm sorry Bob!"

I made it to the bottom of the hill and found the rocky trail up. After making sure I had no unwanted critters on me I started my journey up the hill. I got to the top after countless minutes and many breaks to find Goggle sitting there with his binoculars practically glued to his face. I sneaked up behind him taking his hat and sat next to him. He almost dropped his binoculars from the shock of not having a hat on his head. He turned towards me glaring at me, snatching his hat back not saying one word to me.

"So what you doing Goggle?" I questioned.

"Watchin' what does it look like I doin'?" he muttered bringing the binoculars back up to his eyes.

"So how long have you had those binoculars?" I asked.

"Awhile."

"Would you want new ones?" I babbled on, pretty sure he wasn't listening.

"Yes. Why?" he asked uncertainly.

"Just wondering," I explained.

"Hm."

He went back to watching after our little conversation was over. I just sat there and stared at him. I grabbed my bag and started to dig through it. As I was digging I saw him give a curious glance before going back to watching. The first thing I took out was a bag of candy, setting it down next to me. Second thing to come out of my bag was a pair of binoculars. I sat my bag back down next to me and put the binoculars to my face mimicking Goggle.

After scanning for awhile I put my binoculars down to see Goggle staring into my bag. I hesitantly took my bag back and looked in it, trying to figure out what he was staring at.

"No wonda ya kept trippin' ya bag is full of crap," he stated with a smile looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I was speechless for a second then I started laughing.

"How much of my idiocy did you see?" I questioned him.

"A lot," he snickered.

Grabbing his hat from atop his head I restated my question, "how much? What did you see me do?"

"I sa' ya trip, were ya talkin' to a rock?"

"Yes. Go on." I told him motioning for him to continue.

"Talk to a rock, run aroun' screamin', trip some mor' then I sa ya get to the bottom of the hill," he finished, picking up the binoculars and inspecting them.

"How did you know I was coming here?" I inquire.

"Lizard call on the radio," he informed me, "com' on we leavin', gotta go an take ya home."

"Oh, o.k. let's get going," I answered. We got up and I reached for the candy and binoculars only to have Goggle steal it away.

The walk home wasn't nearly as bad as the walk to the hill. First of all the temperature was dropping drastically and I had to jog to keep up with Goggle. After about twenty minutes I could see faint lights in the distance.

"That's home I am guessing," I stated catching up with him.

"Yep. We be there in few minutes." We both fell silent and the only thing that you could hear was our breathing.

Entering the test village was very strange. There were six two story blue houses that I could see. The one we were going to had flowers planted in the front yard. Wow, it must take a lot to grow flowers in the middle of nowhere. I followed him up the stairs and through the screen door to the house. I was standing in an entrance way and could see the living room straight in front of me with a little TV. To my right was the kitchen. Goggle started moving towards the living room so I followed him, holding my bag closer to me. The first person I saw was in a wheel chair. I smiled at him but he just scowled at me. We walked passed him and into a hallway. I tapped Goggle on his shoulder. He turned around facing me.

"Who was that and what was his problem?" I asked.

"That's Big Brain. He don't like outsidas, like ya," he answered me.

"Ok."

He kept walking passing stairs and led me through a door and into the kitchen. I glanced around noticing the lady at the stove cooking dinner. I turned my head to the table that Goggle went and sat at. There was seven people at the table, four of those I didn't know. The lady placed the food on the table and came up to me.

"My name is Big Mama."

"I'm Shannon," I mentioned as Big Mama began introducing everyone.

"That there is Jupiter, Cyst, Pluto and Ruby. Big Brain is in the living room," she indicated pointing at each family member who nodded or said hello. "Now come and sit down."

I followed her to the table sitting down between Jaz and Ruby. I was passed a plate filled with food. They must have seen my concern about what was on my plate because Ruby nudged me and mumbled, "cow." I nodded at her and began to eat.

After dinner they took me to the living room and turned on the little TV. Goggle sat next to me and instantly started dozing off. I took his hat only to have him jump up trying to take it back. I jumped up dodging him and running under his arm.

"Give me tha hat," he snarled at me.

"No," I giggle at him putting his hat on my head. He snarled at me reaching for the hat. Everyone in the family was laughing at us, except Pluto. He seemed very upset with Goggle.

He Jumped up wrapping his arms around him and said, "Bad Goggle. Ya don't be mean ta gurls. Shes nice."

"Pluto hold him for a second O.K.?" I asked him gently.

"Yea," he said shyly holding Goggle tight. I ran to the kitchen grabbing a chair and went back in to the living room. I rummaged through my bag before I pulled out the duct tape.

"Can you set him in that chair, please." He just shook his and sat him on the chair. I quickly began wrapping the duct tape around Goggle. I almost used the whole roll of duct tape before I stopped and sat down next to Jaz.

"When I get outa here Shanun I will kill ya," Goggle threatened.

"You deserve that Goggle! All you guys duct taped me up and ate my Halloween candy in front of me. I'll even quote Shannon, 'everyone needs to be tied to a chair or wrapped in duct tape once in their lives'." Everyone started laughing at that and finally turned their attention to the TV.

Once the show finished we cut the duct tape off of Goggle and Ruby showed me to the room I will share with her.  
I turned towards Ruby asking, "where is Jaz sleeping?"

"With Lizard," she said shyly. I just nodded to her and got ready for bed. I listened to singing to herself and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked that. It took a lot of thought to finally get it typed.**

**If anyone has any ideas to do with Hills Have Eyes tell me 'cause I am kind of brain dead about everything. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)**


	9. Memories and A New Journey

**I know that it has been a long time since I have updated and I am so sorry about that. This is the last chapter of the story. I might come back and do a sequel for Jaz/Lizard and Jason/Shannon don't know yet. Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Shannon and Jaz.**

* * *

After a restful night of sleep, I woke to an almost unbearable heat. Kicking off the blankets I groaned at the lack of coolness in the room. Deserts can die, there are. O uses for them I thought, giggling a little at my own thought. My gosh, I am losing my mind in this heat. Sitting up I looked around at the deserted bedroom that I was in. Struggling out of the soaking blankets, I pulled myself out of the bed. Opening my bag I pulled out a clean tank top and some shorts along with the deodorant, god knows I'm gonna need it. Opening the door I peered into the hallway. There was four doors total excluding the room I'm staying in. I wonder which one Jaz slept in with Lizard last night. Walking into the hallway I closed the door behind me and proceeded down the staircase, where in the kitchen everyone sat. Guess I'm the last one up I thought as I sat down between ruby and goggle with Jaz on the opposite side holding hands with lizard. The breakfast before me was so normal that it shocked me, eggs bacon toast not any human parts or entrails. Humans must not be very appetizing this early in the morning, probably doesn't sit well in the stomach. I giggled again at the thought; I'm really cracking myself up today. I didn't even notice the stares I got in the silent kitchen. Finishing the delicious breakfast I headed to the living room with everyone else except big mama and Jupiter who stayed in the kitchen. Looking around the living room I saw the most terrifying mannequin standing in the corner. I tried ignoring it and watch the TV but it was staring at me. Glancing back at the mannequin my suspicion was confirmed, it was indeed staring at me with its unblinking, creepy eyes.  
"Does anyone else notice the creepy staring mannequin in the corner of the room?" I asked. All eyes darted to me questionably then traveled to the corner.  
"Why the hell is there a creepy doll in your house?" Jaz screamed.  
"That there is Alice, she's always been here" lizard said with a smirk on his face.  
"That's the creepiest thing I've ever seen. Are there more of them around here?" Jaz asked.  
"All ova the place"  
"You thinking what I'm thinking Jaz?"  
"Mannequin massacre?"  
"Exactly"  
"No, ya can't kill them they like family ta us. Ita be like murder." Goggle said.  
"But that's no fun at all" I pouted, giving him the puppy eyes.  
"If ya wanna do somethin go outside"  
"But we can't, the sun will kill us" I exclaimed. They all gave ma skeptical looks except Pluto.  
"I'll protect ya from da sun. Make sure it no hurt ya."  
"Why thank you Pluto you are really sweet. Then we'll go outside." I said getting up and looking at Jaz expectantly.  
"Uh, I'm gonna stay inside."  
"With Lizard" I heard ruby whisper to me. I giggled giving Jaz a wink and heading outside with Pluto and Ruby.  
"So what do you want to do?" I asked, scowling at the sun in the process.  
"Shanun, watch out" Ruby screamed as I ran into a pole. Why is there a random pole in the ground? I backed up and looked at it. It was a…  
"Swing set, let's go swing Ruby" I said excitedly pulling towards it. I sat down and started swinging rhythmically back and forth. This gave me an opportunity to think about the journey I've taken and all that I've seen. It had been a blast and I'm so glad that I could experience them with Jaz most of all. Then why am I so sad? Jason, I know that's a reason. I feel so horrible and the biggest part is that I really like him but I probably have blown it with him after running away. And Jaz, she's my best friend what am I gonna do without her? We've been through everything together. If she stays out here, and I'm sure she will, then I will most likely never be able to see and talk to her. I glanced up at the house and saw Jaz and lizard through the window. I am sure going to miss that girl.  
"Shanun, why ya cry?" Ruby asked taking my hand in hers.  
"I'm just really sad Ruby. I lost the guy I like and I'm going to lose my best friend too." I said wiping the tears off my cheek.  
"Ya aren't losin nuthin. Ya can stay here, with us." Ruby said hopefully.  
"No, I got to go home Rubes" I said faintly smiling at her. I got up to see Pluto in front of us playing with something.  
"Pluto, what are you playing with?" I asked peering over his shoulder. He opened his hands and sitting there was a tarantula. I screamed bloody murder any high tailed it back to the house with ruby following behind.  
"Ugh, I hate spiders. They are so nasty" I said. They all started laughing and Jaz got up and took my hand leading me up stairs into her room.  
"Why have you been crying, and before you say you weren't your eyes are all red" I just smiled and put my head on her shoulder and cried while Jaz made cooing noises trying to soothe me.  
"What am I gonna do?" I asked after I finished crying all over her.  
"With Jason? I think that you have to decide what to do with him, but if I were you I would high tail it back to camp and apologize to him. That's the least you could do" she said with finality.  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"I'm never going to see you again"  
"don't be silly Shannon, you can always come and see me, we are sisters and just cause we are in different places doesn't mean that we won't be together"  
"Your right"  
" I always am" she said smiling. I lightly punched her in the arm. She grabbed a pillow and it me across the face with it. Oh she's gonna get it now as I grabbed a pillow and started hitting her back. It continued like this before I threw me pillow down, giving up. We threw ourselves onto the bed and giggled insanely. I will never forget these moments with her. I say up glancing out the window, still daylight. I stood pulling Jaz up with me giving her a hug.  
" You were right, about everything. Now I gotta run Jason's waiting for me" I said giving her one last hug before going to get my stuff, which was all still packed. As I made my way down stairs I was pulled into a group hug by the family.  
"I'm gonna miss ya Shanun" Goggle said shyly. I smiled and gave him a hug back followed by Ruby, Pluto, Big Mama, Lizard, and finally Jaz.  
"Don't be afraid, we'll see each other soon. You just go and have fun." she said giving me one last hug before I got in the car and started driving back towards the camp. Following the same road back was like driving down memory lane, Michael's house where we got kicked out, where we parked and took the sleeping pills these were some of the best times with Jaz. Now I'm starting down my own path alone but hopefully not for long. As I got closer I became more nervous at what awaited me at the camp. As I pulled into the camp it was deserted. Getting out if the car I looked around trying to find the man.  
**"What are you doing here?"** I heard the voice behind me say. I turned around looking up at him.  
"I'm sorry about running away and I do really like you, please forgive me" I said stepping closer to him. He wrapped me in a hug putting his face in the crook of my neck and breathing in.  
**"let's go home"** he said while I nodded. I waited to be sat down but was surprised when he started walking towards home with me still in his arms. I just smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, content to just lay here. Walking into the house all the memories resurfaced and I just smiled happy to be back. He sat me down on the couch saying something about taking a shower but I ignored him. I went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to be met, to my surprise, with cups. Taking one I filled it with cold water and took a long drink. Sitting back down I turned on the TV and let the cartoons grab hold of my attention. Then I felt the pain in my bladder and raced to the bathroom door. Still hearing the water on, I stepped inside just as Jason pulled the curtain back. Time froze and we stared at each other until time came rushing back and I dropped my eyes to the floor and rushed out slamming the door behind me. I heard it open and turned around to see Jason only in his boxers and mask. My face turned scarlet and I looked down avoiding eye contact.  
"I didn't see your face or anything and I'm sorry about barging in on you I thought you were still in the shower. I should have knocked and…"  
**"Your rambling Shannon"**  
" Oh I know I'm embarrassed"  
**"Well if you didn't see anything there's no reason to me embarrassed right?"**  
"I guess so" I said and started laughing at what I just did. I said I didn't see anything but he was well endowed. I felt my face turn scarlet again and started laughing harder.

I looked up at him smiling, this was going to be good.

* * *

**Fin**

**Read and Review**


End file.
